1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to high chairs for children and more particularly to a high-stand whereby a child standing in a container at counter top level can observe the activities of adults.
2. General Background
Children between the age of six months and two years are very active and curious about their surroundings and the activities of their parents. At this age they are either physically not able or severely restricted from exploring on their own. Therefore, children at this age must be constantly entertained and under constant supervision. This leaves little time for anything else. Various means have been developed to provide diversion so adults can go about their duties. Such devices include play pens, high chairs, and walkers. Some parents have resorted to a harness arrangement which allows the child to be carried by the parent everywhere they go. Thus, providing the child with a sense of closeness while placing them in a position to see everything being done by the adult.
It has been observed that a child simply becomes bored with its own things and is fascinated by anything new or forbidden. The child also learns from observation. Therefore, it becomes clear that a way must be found which will allow the child to be exposed to as many daily activities of the parent or guardian as possible while preferably leaving the adult as unencumbered as possible.